


make me

by mingupingu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Jongho, Choi Jongho-centric, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Hyung Kink, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Restraints, Riding, Sir Kink, Size Kink, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Studio Sex, Subspace, it gets pretty soft at the end, oversized tshirts, submissive top, thigh highs, tummy bulges, uhh jongho is basically wanting to bottom his hyungs from the top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu
Summary: jongho has the rest of ateez wrapped around his finger. and it was all because of thigh highs.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	make me

**Author's Note:**

> this was a guilty pleasure to write and i dont regret it; we need more bottom jongho content!!

Jongho likes to wear thigh highs and oversized shirts at the dorms. 

It started out as what the members thought was a joke. 

Their strong and manly youngest, wearing pretty thigh highs and oversized shirts that made him look so small? Yeah, that was kind of hard to believe. 

But when it became more frequent than often, the dorms were never the same afterwards, although for good cause. 

The members accepted it and even enjoyed it, knowing that the younger felt comfortable enough around them to wear the things he wanted and not feel embarrassed or judged about it. 

The thing is, after having this become a frequent thing around the dorms turned into something a bit more interesting and scandalous than their usual daily life, especially when the maknae was so eager to tease and please his hyungs into submitting to his every need. 

On Mondays during the night when all the members were still out doing their own thing from practicing to recording in the studio, Wooyoung would find himself tied up to the bed as Jongho used his dick as his own personal toy. He was wearing black thigh highs today with Wooyoung’s own oversized dark blue shirt that hit him at the top of his plush thighs. But the shirt was thrown away somewhere on the floor, forgotten as the two continued to have sex.

Beads of sweat dripped down from the side of his face as he lay there helplessly while the younger would bounce on his cock hard and fast, dirty moans slipping out from those sinful lips as he watches his hyung suffer under him while he pleasures himself with Wooyoung’s full length. 

“Ah, god, you’re doing so well for me, hyung. I can feel you everywhere inside of me.” 

He wants to reach out and brush the sweaty bangs out of Jongho’s face, but the restraints on his wrists were too strongly bound. Jongho seems to notice his efforts and just smiles like a little devil. 

“Ah, ah, ah. No touching the goods, Wooyoung-hyung. Haha, that’s right, just submit to me and let me ride this cock of mine.” 

The younger’s laugh sent chills down Wooyoung’s spine as he was used as a personal dildo for Jongho’s needs. Like a mindless toy who could only try his best to make his owner cum.

When Jongho starts to tighten around him and breathe quicker and heavier, Wooyoung feels himself inching closer to release. 

“Fuck. So good for me, toy. You’re so good for me. Gonna cum!”

He watched helplessly with his hands tied up as the younger throws his head back in pleasure and rides his useless cock relentlessly until the boy screams out and cums onto Wooyoung’s stomach, the sticky syrup pooling there. 

Jongho’s walls tightened and squirmed around him, his own release painting the inside of his walls and stuffing him up with his useless cum.

It felt like ecstasy when Jongho started to ride out on his release, a sly smile on his face and fucked out eyes, he could feel his cum squelching inside of him with every move of his hips. 

He laughs, as he watches Wooyoung beg for mercy.

“Good toy. We’re not done here yet.”

On Tuesdays, Jongho would choose to take Mingi’s big dumb cock to use. 

Jongho laughs, another one of those dirty smiles making its way onto his red lips. He was wearing burgundy thigh highs, the same color that Mingi had liked recently. He was also wearing one of Mingi’s own grey shirts that left little to cover on him since he was smaller, but that was discarded as soon as they got into the bedroom.

“Are you gonna fill me up with babies, daddy? Make me a mommy so young??”

God, Mingi can’t fucking take how filthy the younger boy’s mouth was today. His cock throbbed at that and he groaned loudly. 

The ties on his hands were tugging at his skin every time he tried to squirm out of them in hopes of breaking free and tracing his hands all over the maknae’s naked body in front of him.

Jongho just kept that little degrading smirk on his face as his hips moved up and down on Mingi’s length. 

“Sorry, daddy. You’re gonna have to do better than that if you wanna touch me.” 

He rolled his hips and the cock inside of him twitched. Mingi let out a hard breath. 

“Fuck! Jongho! You feel so fucking good, your hole is so tight. I’m going to fucking fuck you so hard later.” 

He was going to have his way with Jongho later on when he was too fucked out of his mind and lets Mingi’s restraints loose so he can chase release inside of him and fill him with more of his hot cum. 

Jongho always lets his members do this after he was satisfied with dominating them. 

He loved to be pushed down on the bed and fucked into after a nice ride on their dicks, letting his inner pillow princess through and just enjoying the feeling of more cum filling him up to the brim.

Jongho laughs down at the taller man underneath him on the bed, wrists bound by a chain that was connected to the headboard. A dangerous glint in his eyes as Mingi starts to regret what he had let out in the heat of the moment, even though it were true in some sorts. He was still planning on fucking Jongho till he couldn’t walk the next day.

Jongho suddenly releases Mingi from his restraints, leaving the older a little confused. It all starts to make sense when Jongho pulls off of his cock and moves to lay down on the bed, his hands holding onto his thighs as he presents himself to his top. 

“Try me, daddy.”

  
  


Wednesday was reserved strictly for his pup, Yunho.

“Oh! Ah, pup! It’s so big~! God, you’re so big for my hole, feels like you’re going to rip me apart~!”

Yunho licked his lips as his eyes takes in the image of Jongho on top of him, riding his length so well. Jongho had on a pair of pink lace thigh highs, the ones that Yunho had bought for him the other day while they were out for a little free time. It hugged his thighs so deliciously, some of the fat there having pooling out of the thigh highs and teasing Yunho to achingly want to bite at it. He was supposed to be wearing one of Yunho’s oversized neon green shirts that was way too big on him, let alone on Jongho.

The pink-haired man wanted to slip through the bounding on his arms, hold the hips of his master as he took his cock in him like this. 

But he couldn’t. He wanted to be a good pup for Jongho. So he let the boy use his big dumb cock as much as he wanted to, the pleasure of it all making him groan out each time Jongho slams his hips down onto his dick.

“M-master! Please! Wanna hold you!” 

Jongho clicks his tongue and tsks at the man beneath him. 

“Now, n-now, pup. What did we s-say about misbehaving~?” 

His words were cut off as he kept riding Yunho’s big dick. His pup was getting impatient and very naughty, already trying to push his hips up each time Jongho sinks down on him to bury his cock even deeper into the younger. 

Yunho just cries, as he always does when his master was disciplining him, and trying to make him into a good boy. 

Jongho was not having any of this and pulls off of Yunho’s dick, eliciting a whine from him and tears starting to shine in the corners of his eyes from the loss of warmth around his length. 

“Aw, puppy already misses his master’s hole? But, do you think pup deserves it after being such a bad boy?” 

Yunho sobs and pleads with ‘pretty please’s.    
  


“Puppy will be good boy. Puppy is sorry! Please, master, please let me make you feel good again. Please, let me fuck your hole. Pretty please!”

Jongho smirks at him, happy to have gotten his way with the man as he reduced him down to a puddle of tears and pre-cum leaking out from the tip of his red and hard cock. 

Jongho decides to take mercy on the older and loosens the ropes that bound his arms behind his back, a lustful shade in his eyes. He honestly felt the same as Yunho. 

He just wanted to be fucked by his puppy’s big dumb cock until he couldn’t think anymore. 

He positions himself to present his ass towards his big puppy.

“Come on, puppy. Make your master all wet and full of cum.” 

Thursday comes and Yeosang was ecstatic to have some quality time with the youngest member. 

Unlike the others, Jongho doesn’t tie Yeosang up and bound him to the point where he is unable to touch. 

Yeosang doesn’t mind being unable to touch Jongho, enjoying it even as he finds that it makes Jongho even more sensitive to every brush of his fingertips later on when he finally submits to the older and lets him take control. 

Yeosang obediently keeps his hands to his sides, letting Jongho move his hips up and down on his hard cock. Jongho kept panting harshly through the sex, Yeosang’s cock seemingly reshaping his insides and filling him up whole. 

The blonde has this little smile on his face, one that wrote elegance and grace all over his face, even though he was being ridden by their youngest. It was as if it was nothing to him and that all he was doing was just there to serve, to admire his partner, to allow Jongho anything he wished. 

“Is my darling feeling good? Does my cock pleasure you well, sweetheart?” 

Jongho keens at the praise; that was always his weakness with Yeosang. He could never get away from the sweet words the older rolls off his tongue. He looks down upon the other that was laying down beneath him and allowing Jongho so selflessly to ride his dick and pleasure himself with it. 

“Yes, sir. Your cock feels so good inside of me. You’re doing so good for me, sir.”

It was then that Jongho also realizes how one of his thigh highs had now slipped down a bit from their original place at the middle of his thighs that was hugging the fat there so nicely. Instead, his tight little pink thigh high was down all the way to his knee, the fabric bunching up there with every movement he made on the cock inside of him. The other little pink thigh high was standing strong and clung to the fat of his thighs as he pulled away from Yeosang’s dick, only to slam his hips back down on it and cause a whine to rip out from his throat and a low groan from Yeosang’s.

Yeosang took it in stride though and still kept his hands to his sides, knowing that the younger didn’t like it when he didn’t obey the rules. 

Jongho smirks at the way Yeosang’s face shifts as he picks up the pace in riding his cock, the smooth glide of it making wet noises that resound in the bedroom. He couldn’t help but want more and more pleasure, he wanted to be stretched beyond his imagination. So, he reaches out a hand to rest his fingers on the sweet lips of his hyung. A little shy smile crosses his own lips and he looks up at Yeosang with the most innocent face he could pull off, knowing just how much that turns him on. 

“Suck on my fingers, sir?” 

  
  


On Friday, San doesn’t hesitate to let Jongho roughly chain him to the poles on the headboard of the bed. There was a sly smirk on his face that Jongho so desperately wanted to wipe off and show him who was in charge. Jongho knows though that he wouldn’t get what he wanted. The older man never gave him the satisfaction of being in control, and that’s exactly what Jongho needed. 

That’s how it always was with San. 

While the other members would hand all the power to Jongho, San never budged and always had that smirk, always whispered dirty nothings into Jongho’s ears, always said the most scandalous things to get Jongho to submit to him and cry out in wanting to submit to him and let San do all those naughty things he had promised. 

But, Jongho did have one upper hand in this. 

He would always wear those pretty little black lace thigh highs that would hug his thick thighs so tightly, the ones that San always loved for him to wear.

But that wasn’t the main course. 

No, it was the black and red lace lingerie set that Jongho wore. 

The way the delicate fabric and lace design set upon his honey skin never seemed to fail in making San his. San would let him ride his cock for as long as Jongho would want whenever he was dressed up like this. 

There was just something about the bralette and panties that made San a total submissive for Jongho, his face trying to not let go of his facade but always failing in the end when Jongho slams down his hips at just the right angle and pleasures both him and San. 

“God, you’re so fucking sexy like this, Jongho. Keep riding this cock of yours. Fuck, you feel so good.” 

San lets out a groan as Jongho devilishly smiles at him before leading him in with those doe eyes and innocent act. He bats his eyelashes down at the man, knowing just exactly how he would be affecting him. San always had a kink for Jongho acting all innocent and angel-like as he took his cock into his asshole, defiling the sweetheart from any traces of purity. 

“Yeah, master? You think I’m good? Gonna let me have this cock of mine all night long?” Jongho laughs, almost mockingly, but is cut off by a moan when San’s cock hits his prostate as he rides it. He could feel the hot length deep inside of him, all the way up to his stomach. Jongho feels like San’s cock was reshaping his insides, already drooling over the thought of his hyung’s cum filling him up. 

“Oh, shit. Yes, baby. It’s all yours tonight. Just- fuck!”

San’s eyes shot open, the surprise of Jongho speeding up his pace and rocking his hips against San’s dick making him feel overwhelmed with pleasure. San was not going to make it. He was at Jongho’s mercy. 

Jongho purred as he finally got the older in the palm of his hands.

“Get ready for a long night, master.”

  
  


Saturdays were exclusively for Seonghwa. 

Jongho would not let anyone else in the bedroom after he finally gets Seonghwa to himself. 

He even made the bed and fitted them with his favorite red silk sheets, the ones he always had to wash the next day because of how dirty with sweat, drool, and cum they get the night before. Seonghwa was unlike any other to Jongho in bed. 

He was the only one that Jongho would let dominate him while he himself also tried to control the older. 

Jongho was excited and spun prettily in his white lace babydoll and matching white lace thigh highs. He knows just how much the older loves the contrast in colors, his white lingerie fluttering so beautifully as he was debauched on top of the red silk sheets of the bed. 

Jongho even added a nice touch of makeup to himself. Pink lips and pink blush to complete the look, he looked in the mirror and saw a pretty little white angel, ready to be taken apart and ravished beyond comparison. At least, he would be, after he has Seonghwa’s sweet and long cock seated inside of his tight ass and he had his way with the older. 

The red-haired boy couldn’t wait to have his way with Seonghwa, and Seonghwa felt the same. 

When he was finally able to be underneath Jongho, his nerves burned with pleasure. 

Seonghwa’s hands were tied up behind his back with a tight knot on the black silk tie that Seonghwa had worn earlier when he came into the bedroom fitted into his black suit and tie to find the youngest member all put on display for him on top of the bed, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed with the lace of white thigh highs contrasting against the red of the sheets. 

Jongho had moved his body up higher onto the bed and kneeled in front of the man before him, Seonghwa already discarding his jacket and loosening the tie around his collar. 

Jongho’s fingertips slide down to the hem of his transparent baby doll and he slowly pulls it up to reveal himself to the older man. Seonghwa’s breath hitches in his throat. 

“Will you come and make me lose my mind, mister?”

That was all it took before Seonghwa pins him down to the bed, kissing bruisingly at the boy’s neck and sucking at the sweet tasting skin there. Jongho moans at the sudden attack on his neck, the place he’s more sensitive at. 

Strong hands move up to grasp at Seonghwa’s back, holding onto him so tightly as the older gives him a hickey. 

As soon as Seonghwa pulls away from Jongho’s neck, he nuzzles his nose against the boy’s cheek, eliciting small little breaths from Jongho who has his hands travel all over Seonghwa’s body. 

He’s too enamoured with the youngest’s cheeks and cute little features that he doesn’t feel his black tie slip off of hanging around his collar. It all makes sense once he gets flipped over by the strong maknae and has his wrists pulled behind his back and bound by his own black silk tie. 

Seonghwa moves his gaze from where he was tied up towards the little one that was above him now. He gives a small smirk and knowing eyes through the black hair strands that had fallen to his face after the little rough handling. He knows that this is what Jongho had wanted all along.

“Is this how you wanted me tonight, baby boy?”

Jongho nods shyly, although he was anything but shy, he wanted to dominate the older so bad and ride his cock all night long, and doesn’t hesitate to unzip Seonghwa’s pants and pull out his delicious cock. He couldn’t wait anymore. He was getting impatient and wanted to have his hyung’s cock inside of him right now. 

When Seonghwa’s length pops out of its restraints, Jongho can’t help the little squeak he makes from the excitement of getting such a big and tasty cock all to himself. His eyes were sparkling and Seonghwa chuckles at how his baby was so in awe with his cock. 

It was all for him. 

“Mister, your cock is so big. It looks like it’d fit perfectly in my soft wet mouth. It would probably stretch my lips so wide and make them a pretty red color.” 

Jongho smiles innocently even though his words were anything but as he gazes into Seonghwa’s eyes with a glint of arousal in them. 

Seonghwa just takes it in stride, trying not to submit to the temptations and little teasing by the younger. He still has on that cocky little smirk and those dangerous eyes. 

“Well? What are you waiting for then, baby boy? Use your pretty plump lips to suck my dick.” 

Jongho giggles at that and doesn’t need to be told twice. He places a little kiss to the tip of the twitching cock. Seonghwa fights back a groan. He then gives kitten licks to the sides of the length and all the way down to the base, like he was an obedient pet for the older man. It makes Seonghwa shiver from how this innocent little boy of his could be so dirty for him. 

But, Jongho knows he’s already getting his way. He couldn’t wait to bring his hyung to his knees for him and beg him to fuck him. 

The red-haired looks back up to meet the man’s eyes. He always saw galaxies in them. 

Jongho mustered up his most innocent act and batted his eyelashes so prettily for Seonghwa with his doe-eyes. 

“Mister, will you let me ride your dick?”

When Sunday rolls around, Hongjoong is of course still in his studio when Jongho comes to get his daily fill of cock. 

But, he doesn’t mind when he fits so perfectly in between Hongjoong’s desk and his body. Jongho doesn’t even mind the way he was pressed up so tightly against Hongjoong’s chest as he moves his hips up and down on the leader’s length, his loud moans clashing with the track that Hongjoong was working on in his laptop. 

“F-fuck, Jongho. Are you sure you don’t want me to stop working and help you out there?” 

Jongho shakes his head, another high-pitched sound coming from his throat as he grinds his ass against the dick inside him.

Hongjoong just scrunches his face up at every movement of Jongho’s tight heat brushing up on his sensitive and angry cock. He was too pent up from working too hard that he didn’t notice how much he needed this sexual release. 

It was for this reason, and many others, that he was pretty grateful to Jongho for doing this with him every weekend. 

The youngest rubs his thighs against Hongjoong’s own, the soft fabric of the baby blue thigh highs there was so warm to Hongjoong and he felt like a piece of him was at home. 

He always did feel as if the younger boy was his home. 

“Hyung! Hyung!” 

Jongho was starting to get fucked out of his mind. They’ve been at this for so long he couldn’t remember anymore when it was when he came into the studio, pulled off his clothes clumsily, and pushed the leader down on the couch to ride his cock and make him take it all submissively. 

He was now reduced to a mess, his stomach and baby blue thigh highs dirty with his own dried cum, tears were trailing down all over his face, eyelashes wet with even more tears, his doe-eyes now fucked out and void of anything else, just arousal and a need for more dick and cum inside of him. 

Hongjoong never tired out when it came to Jongho’s needs, which was why Jongho loved to visit the older in his studio to have him all to himself, and to use and be used by Hongjoong’s hands until he could no longer hold his consciousness. 

Grunts resounded in the room, Hongjoong’s work in progress track now long abandoned and saved as he turns his attention back to the boy in front of him who was trying so hard to be a good little boy for Hongjoong. 

Jongho had his fill of being the dominant all week long, it was time for him to finally receive and take everything that was so sweetly given to him. 

“Jongho-ya, hold on- oh my god.”

Jongho was too far gone in subspace that he couldn’t stop his hips from riding the cock inside of him. He kept bouncing on Hongjoong’s length, the leftover cum from their fucking earlier on the couch squealching so dirtyly inside of him. 

“More, more. Feels so good, hyung, please more- mmph!” 

His breaths quickened as he felt his release come once again and he can’t stop the screams ripping from his throat as he sinks down once more onto Hongjoong’s cock and white hot streams of cum paint his tummy again. Hongjoong moans and releases his own cum inside Jongho for what felt like the hundredth time, still feeling the same burn in his nerves as he fills the maknae with his hot semen. 

He can’t catch a breath though as Jongho falls into Hongjoong’s arms, his breaths now trying to level out as he recovers from the rough sex they just had the whole time he was there in the studio with Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong carefully brings his arms up around the boy and cuddles him close to his chest. He kisses Jongho on the forehead, his sweaty red hair that stuck to his face being brushed away with Hongjoong’s fingertips. 

He rubs small circles at the small of Jongho’s back, trying to get the little one back from subspace. He stops a bit when he feels the younger shift a bit in his lap. 

“Hey, little one. Are you back with me? Are you alright?”

Hongjoong smiles down at Jongho with a soft smile. He was finally back to his hyung, eyes regaining the shine and life in them as he giggles when Hongjoong tickles him with kisses to his neck. 

Suddenly, Jongho feels all of the world melt away and all that matters now was just him and Hongjoong together. 

“Yeah, hyung. I’m so happy. I love you.” 

They share a kiss and that’s all Jongho could ever wish for in this moment right now. 

_ He couldn’t wait to do all this again next week. _

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i know i need to finish my other stories but i have so many wips and i just couldn't resist this one!
> 
> come and scream with me over bottom jongho on my twitter!  
> @goodliljjong 
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! they make me happy and complete my day~! <33 thank you for reading!


End file.
